Water and Earth
by MossyH16
Summary: The daughter of commander Bumi is Sixteen your old Ruka who's life changes when equalists begin to cause problems and being separated from her father wasn't helping. She is living on air temple island and lets Korra take her to see her pro bending match and meet her friends. This is my first ever story. BolinxOC


The Beginning

Sitting on the roof staring at the sky watching the sunset. The clouds turned a pink color and drifted slowly over the land. I live in a small city right off the coast of Republic City.  
I often stare into the city, watching the lights as they shine and glisten off the water. I smiled a little when I saw a ship sail by or when the salty breeze tugged at me wanting to sweep me away with it.

"Ruka! come inside now its getting late and you'll catch a cold sitting out here."

" Okay!, I'm coming!" I yelled back to the voice

I stood up and began to climb down from the roof. I lived with my mothers brother in his home. I walked through the door and lipped off my boots and replaced them with slippers. Tugging off my jacket i walked into the kitchen where my uncle had been preparing a meal.

" Do ya want some Ruka?" he asked in a soft voice.

I smiled and shook my head.

" No thank you, im not hungry."

He sighed loudly " Well okay but you should really start eating more your looking a bit sick."

Nodding I replied " Yeah I know, Im just not hungry."

I turned about to head to my room when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned to look at my uncle, he had a worried look on his face.

" I know ya mis your father but ya gotta know he's a busy man, he's just out there making the world a better place for people, ya know?"

I sighed and gave a slight smile " I know, It's okay uncle...really im fine."

A smile grew on his face. " Your just like your mother, ya know? Strong, positive, and beautiful."

I looked at him suprised that he brought up my mother. I looked down at the ground and sighed.

" Thats what father says." i whispered, Then i looked up " Thank you uncle."

I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, I then turned and went to my room. I sighed sitting on my bed and looking out the window at the sea and Republic City. I flipped the switch of the radio and a mans voice came out of it narrating the pro bending match. I smiled a little while looking at the shining pro bending arena.

I sat up and rubbed my bleary eyes, I stretched my arms in the air till my back made a popping noise. Realizing I fell asleep listening to the pro bending match I looked at the radio.  
I stood up and walked up to my window, the sky was blue and dotted with fluffy white clouds, the dark blue sea lapped at the shore gently. I sighed a little and walked out of my room. I heard low murmurs coming from the kitchen and when I walked in I was filled with joy at what I saw.

" Father!" I screamed.

Bounding towards my father I leaped at his standing figure. His arms caught me in midair and pulled me close to him. My arms wrapped around his neck and I laughed joyfully as I hugged him tight.

" Ruka, your getting to heavy for me to hold you up like this."

I giggled and released him from my grasp. Dropping down to the floor I smiled up at him grabbing his hand In mine.

" Dad i'm so glad your back, I missed you so much."

" I can see that, your uncle here tells me you haven't been eating properly since I left, Whats that about?" He said placing his hand on his hips.

I looked down sheepishly. " Well I just haven't had a big appetite lately." I whsipered.

He placed his hands on my shoulders. " Well lets go and eat i'm starving and I want to enjoy some food with my daughter."

I laughed. " Okay, lets go."

I smiled as we walked out the door waving good bye to my uncle with my belongings in a bag I on my shoulder. I followed my father onto his ship and raced towards the room I stayed in on his boat. Unpacking my stuff quickly I set a portrait of my mother on the table next to my bed. Sighing I reached my hand to lightly touch the locket I was wearing. I soon turned and ran out the door towards the deck.

I thought to myself " We must be nearly there by now."

I continued to run towards the deck where I left my father waiting. I slowed to a stop when I saw a man walk up to my father.

" Commander Bumi, ive been informed that the equalist are getting to be more trouble some."

Turning to face the man my father sighed. " They must know by now that I am Tenzins older brother, They will probably find value in me being related to the airbenders."

" Yes, please sir be careful and stay out of danger." with that last statement he turned and walked away.

I began to think about what I heard. " What are the equalists and what does he mean that they will find value in my father." Curiosity pricked at my mind but I brushed it off knowing that it wasn't my place to hear that conversation. I walked up to my father as we pulled into the docks of Republic City.

" I hope your hungry Ruka cause im starving."

I laughed at my father and nodded. " Yes, very."

We walked off the ship and onto land. I followed my father as we walked the streets to find a place to eat. My mind started to wander on things other than food. My curiosity started to come back. " what are the equalists...or maybe who are the equalists? At that thought my father had stopped abruptly which caused me to bump into him and knock me out of my daze.

" Ouch!, dad what gives, why'd you stop?"

He turned and smiled at me " opps, sorry Ruka, I thought you were paying attention to where you were going." He said teasing me.

I gave him a playful swat on the arm smiling at him.

" So where are we anyways?" I asked curiously.

" Well , this place has water tribe food and it smells pretty good so why not."

I smilled at him then looked over the shop. I read a sign that read "Narooks". My heart immediatly sank but I pretended that nothing happened. I nodded at my father and we walked in and took a seat. We ordered our food and sat patiently. It was already beginning to get late when our food arrived. We quickly ate our food and talked to one another as if we hadn't seen eachother in years when it really had been a few months. Once we had finished We stood up and walked out of the restraunt. I was releived to leave and be out in the fresh air.

" Ruka, come sit with me."

I was so busy enjoying the fresh air and the beautiful sunset I didn't notice my dad sit down on a bench by the nearby park. I quickly ran to him and sat down next to him. I turned my head to look at him with a smile on his face but my smile vanished when I saw the pained look on his face.

" Whats wrong dad? " I asked.

He looked away and towards the sunset. " Ruka, you know I love you very much right?"

I looked at him confused and a little bit nervous. Dad is never this serious even during serious events.

" Yes, of coarse."

" Then please do not get angry at me for this." He said sofltly.

I looked at him even more confused then before " What do you mean?"

He looked at me with a serious face. " I'm sending you to live at air temple island with uncle Tenzin."

I was shocked at how stern his voice sounded. " What...Why I thought that we were gonna live together like before..."

My voice trailed off and looked down at my right palm where a scar lay.

" I want to, I really do but we can't at the moment and I think you will be safe with Tenzin and his family."

I clenched my fist holding back my anger and sadness. I then nodded in agreement and stood up waiting to follow my father back to the ship. I walked with my head turned down and we walked in silence through the dark streets dimly lit by the street lights. Once aboard the ship I went to my room, layed under the covers with my locket held tightly in my hand as I slipped into an unhappy sleep. 


End file.
